The present invention relates to a process for producing an olefin polymer.
As a process for producing an olefin polymer by continuous polymerization of olefinic monomers in the presence of a polymerization catalyst obtained by subjecting a transition metal compound and a co-catalyst component to contact treatment, such as vanadium catalyst or metallocene catalyst, there is known a process of carrying out continuous polymerization of olefinic monomers in a solvent using a polymerization reaction tank provided with an agitating device. For example, Patent Document 1 shown below discloses a process which comprises continuously feeding a transition metal compound, a co-catalyst component and monomers from the sidewall of a polymerization reaction tank and a solvent from the top of the polymerization reaction tank, copolymerizing ethylene and 1-butene in hexane, and continuously drawing a reaction mixture from the sidewall.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-9-87328